1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of concurrently recording and reproducing digital video signals for a dynamic picture and digital audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional digital audio tape recorder (hereafter referred to as "DAT") is designed to record and reproduce only digital audio signals. It will be very useful if the DAT can simultaneously record or reproduce a digital audio signal and another signal, such as a digital video signal for a dynamic picture.
In recording digital video signals for a dynamic picture, however, the digital video signals carry a vast amount of information. Therefore, one has to consider where and how the information should be recorded.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a recording and reproducing method and apparatus that can ensure simultaneous recording/reproducing of a digital audio signal and a digital video signal for producing a dynamic picture of successive screens in sequence.